Two worlds apart
by Dave-kun
Summary: Yuffie and Leon have to help their friends from final fantasy.:K
1. Destiny

Two Worlds Apart  
By lionheart541  
  
The heartless were defeated. Leon and Yuffie were so happy that Sora had beaten them. Their jobs were done, and they had to leave. "I can't believe that it's time, Leon," said Yuffie. Leon had a puzzled look on his face. "What are you talking about, Yuffie?" he said. "Don't tell me you forgot. You told me that you would marry me after the heartless were defeated." Yuffie yelled at him for what seemed to be hours. Finally, he decided to shut Yuffie up. "OK," he said, "I get it." Leon got on one knee. "Yuffie," he said, "Will you." Crash! A pole fell and smoke filled the room. All you could see were three shadows. Leon became very angry. "You can't do this," he yelled. "This is a private hotel room." A familiar voice began speak. "Squall, you have to come home. Owww!!, it yelled. Another voice began, "Who said you could talk, chickenwuss?" it said. Leon started to remember something. "Show yourself," he yelled. They stepped out. It was Seifer and Zell. As usual, they were fighting. "Squall," Seifer began, "Rinoa is in trouble. The sorceress is back, and she has been captured." "I can't go. I have a life here," he said. "Why can't you save her?" Yuffie was looking around when the smoke had cleared. "Cloud!" She was surprised. "Why are you here? I thought you stayed with Hades at Olympus Coliseum." Cloud looked scared. :"Listen," he said, "Sephroth almost killed Cid. We need you to help us pursue him." Yuffie and Leon didn't want to leave each other, but they knew they had jobs to do. They kissed and were ready to leave. They came to two purple bubbles in a large room. Leon and Yuffie stared at each other. "I promise I will come back here," he whispered, "so I can properly ask you to marry me." "And a ring that costs more than the universe," she said, before kissing him. "Not in front of my friends," he yelled. "But I will get a ring." Yuffie smiled. Then Leon went with Seifer and Zell in the first bubble. You could hear Zell's voice in the distance. "Man, you're pimpin' her, right? he said, "because she is way to ugly to .Owww!" Leon bashed him on the head with the gunblade. "But I thought you were in love with Rinoa," he murmured. "Thing's change," Leon yelled. Yuffie and Cloud were still in the room. "It's time to go, Yuffie," he said. "Okay," Yuffie replied. They went into the second bubble. Yuffie started to remember all the things that happened with her and Leon. Then she went to sleep until they arrived. 


	2. Cloud and Yuffie

"Yuffie, wake up!" yelled Cloud.

"Huh! Uh, what happened?" Yuffie said, as she rubbed her eyes.

Cloud walked to her side and looked at her with a smile. "You were with that Son of a Bitch, Leon, and...Owww!" Yuffie was so mad that she slapped him as hard as she could. "How dare you say something like that about Leon!" she said in anger. "You hardly know him!"

Cloud held his hands up with innocence. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he meant that much to you."

Yuffie calmed down. "Just don't like that about my boyfriend," she said.

Cloud was shocked. "Your boyfriend?" he cried. "So that's why you slapped me."

Yuffie turned toward the window. "Well, what are we standing around her for?" she asked. "Let's go find Sephroth and get it over with."

Cloud didn't look happy anymore. He actually looked serious. "Right, let's go," he said, as he pulled out his sword. "If we leave now, it will only take a few days to find him."

Yuffie was puzzled. "What do you mean by a few days?" she asked. "'Cuz I've got stuff to do at home, a wedding just isn't gonna plan itself."

Cloud looked at her with his eyes wide open. "What do you mean by 'wedding plans'?" he asked with a surprised voice. "You don't mean that you are going to marry that Son of a ...!"

Yuffie had her hand in the air ready to slap him across the face. "Don't you say that again!" she said angrily.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm trying," Cloud said.

Yuffie started to get frustrated. "Where is Sephroth now?" she said.

Cloud became serious again. "He should be in Hallow Bastion, but I can't be sure," he said.

"Well, why are we at the colliseum? We need to be at the castle!" Yuffie said, as she headed for the world exit.

Cloud turned away from her. "Because we need money to get a gummi ship," he said. "We need to enter to tournament. The prize money is $100,000,000." He went into the door.

"Wait! If you're going to fight, I'm in," said Yuffie. She ran to the door and went inside.

Inside, Hercules was at the registration desk. "Ready for the big tournament?" he said.

Cloud wrote that he and Yuffie were on the same team. "We'll have strength in numbers," he said. "Hades is in this tournament, so we need to work together and defeat him."

Yuffie turned to the door. "Let's do this thing," she said in a tough voice. She ran into the arena. She hoped that she and Cloud would be in the first matchup.


End file.
